Something Special
by DreamerScarletNights
Summary: There's just something special about Germany and how easily his stoic demeanor falls at the hands of Prussia. Warning BoyXBoy Germancest. Uke!Germany. Read Review Favorite?


(A/N): Hey, I'm back on an unexpected whim. I randomly made this Germancest in less than an hour. I have no idea what I've done. Good luck on your journey down friend.

* * *

There's just something special about Germany.

Something amazing.

His public face is one of hard stoicism, of unyielding leadership. His stature tall, intimidating, further accentuated by cold, ice blue eyes that freeze even the most heated stares. Eyes that only melt into pools of depthless blue skies for select few and for select amounts of time. These times are, of course, monitored closely by the man himself, unbending even for his brother's cheeky smirk. What a brother to have. In public.

_Prussia smirked at the breathless blonde's pleading eyes as they looked up at him._

Germany's private face however, was overcome by his brother. Prussia controlled him, gave him the orders, and thoroughly _owned _him. Germany's icy eyes melted all the time for his rough touch, and the words whispered in his ear while being teased day after day. Something about Prussia even made Germany want to rush home and end up handcuffed to his wrought iron bedpost, spanked until he went numb, and even cater to Prussia's most unreasonable sexual desires. Maybe it was the way Prussia's eyes lit on fire as the blonde obeyed his elder brother's commands.

"_Yes you can stop now. But get on your hands and knees." the voice laced with a slightly boozed up Prussian accent commanded. Germany hesitated but removed his mouth from his brother's twitching, dripping manhood and complied. Prussia grinned sleazily at the sight laid out for him; Germany looked back at Prussia and blushed as he felt as hand massage and dig into the skin of his hip. Usually, and Germany had figured out a pattern to this, there was more in store for that hand. "You're such an obedient little brother Germany. Such a good boy. Would you like a reward for obeying me like you should…?"_

Maybe it was how agonizing the waiting was. To make up for being slightly more drunk than Prussia had anticipated, Germany would get 'rewards'. There was nothing like being 'rewarded' that got Germany off more. Prussia knew it too; he knew it far too well.

_The younger brother moaned at the first crack of Prussia's hand and continued to moan at the deep laugh that followed. The pale hand massaged the now pinkish skin of the blonde's sweet, tight ass. The second smack was fast and Germany flinched out of surprise before crying out as the third one came fast and much harder then the previous two. Prussia's chuckling grew into a loud laugh as he continued to spank his horny brother into submission again._

"_I hope- You don't- Forget- Who's- In charge here! Hmm Germany?" Prussia used each break to swipe his hand onto the red, warm skin. Germany cried and moaned as his injured cheek was grabbed and squeezed beyond the point of pleasure. "Well? Do I need to teach you a lesson about who's in charge?"_

Germany thoroughly enjoyed the 'lessons' too, maybe not the bruised flesh and the awful, painful sex limp the next day, but Prussia definitely could tap into his best BDSM and SnM fantasies if he tried. When Germany needed theses 'lessons', Prussia definitely tried hard.

Germany also liked to take the safe route too. He had taken both many times. The safe route may not be as exciting in a fantasy way but seeing Prussia's satisfied smile as Germany gained a small fraction of wisely used power was exciting too. The blonde could forfeit a bit of his pride for that power. After all, it was still worth it. Anything was worth giving up to Prussia in these desperate times of unrestrainable lust and want.

"_No! Please…You're in charge, master…" Germany ducked his head to the side but Prussia snaked around Germany's body to stare at the blushing face the man was hiding. Germany gasped and arched back into the warm pale body behind him as his aching cock was stroked for the first time since Prussia had banned it. Prussia lightly licked and blew on the shell of Germany's ear leaving the blonde to shudder in anticipation._

"_Good. I'm going to lay back, relax, and let you take control for a bit. Don't touch your cock; I'll know if you do." Prussia let his eyes drift close as Germany positioned himself over Prussia's hard-on. Slowly lowering himself onto it, tears sprung from normally dry eyes. The albino loved how tight Germany was, so all the blonde could do was please the man the best he could and leave himself unstretched. Prussia groaned as he felt himself surrounded by the warmth of his brother's nearly virgin tight hole._

_The thin layer of saliva was what kept Germany from crying as he lifted himself up and slammed himself back down onto the cock of the man he adored so much. Shiny sky blue puddles looked towards the chipped, off white ceiling, or heaven, as the swollen head of his brother's cock pressed hard into his prostate. A high pitched cry warbled as Germany ground his hips in a frenzy of pleasure. Prussia purred as Germany clawed the edge of the couch with one hand and tried his best not to grip his leaking, neglected cock with the other. That hand instead gripped his upper thigh or his inner thigh to the point where the skin had begun to bruise._

'_Wonderful. Oh…how wonderful you look my dearest little brother. Seeing you, my bitch, my slave, moaning for me, crying out for me…Such a good boy. You've done enough for today my sweet.'_

_Germany's moan, already higher than regular in pitch grew even sharper and breathier as Prussia's warm hand closed around the swollen flesh of Germany's dick and finished him off. The blonde's back arched again as his brother stroked him, both with his hand and his dick, to the most blissful, decadent orgasm he could ever imagine having with anyone._

"_Oh _yes _Germany! Come for me, my pet!"_

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the way Prussia handled everything afterwards. Not that Germany would ever admit to cuddling under his older brother's sheets, tucked under his arm and blushing at the small, lewd comments Prussia made while doing something as innocent as kissing his forehead.

Germany would admit to one thing though. The special words that came from Prussia's mouth were only things he could get away with, even after drinking. Maybe there was something special about Prussia as well.

"_I love you Germany."_

"…_mhm…Love you too Prussia…"_

"_Say, how about handcuffs…A flogger, oh, and a riding crop for next time? Better work on being bad for next time." Prussia snickered; Germany rolled his eyes but absorbed the idea for next time._

As long as it was Prussia, there would always be a next time. And it would always be just as bittersweet, sexy, and inviting as it was the last time. Behind his public face, he didn't show it, but he was the exact same person, just with a mask on. Some people can see past the mask into sky blue pools of genuine emotion. When one knows every part of a mask and how to crack it by the wearer's will however, is something special.

* * *

(A/N): Yep. Well, glad you made it down here. It was cool of you to stick around. If you liked it, even remotely, leave a favorite, and a review. Thanks for reading~! DSN

P.S: This does not mark the start of continous uploading. I'll try and get another thing up soon. ;)


End file.
